Broken Ice
by TwitchOfTheWhiskers
Summary: In an attempt to prove she's worthy of becoming an apprentice, Willowkit ends up with a severe head injury that will destroy her chances of ever becoming a warrior. But she may come to find that she will be the most gifted medicine cat FinchClan had ever seen. (Book One)
1. Allegiances and Prologue

_These are the warriors who live in a forest somewhere north. Yes, these characters know what everything is._

* * *

 **ALLEGIANCES**

 **...**

 **FINCHCLAN**

 **LEADER** **LAVENDERSTAR** — mousy-gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **DEPUTY** **HAZELSHINE** — brown she-cat with yellow eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT** **HONEYSPECK** — mottled tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **WARRIORS** (toms, and she-cats without kits)

 **FOGPELT** — pale gray tom with blue eyes  
 **APPRENTICE, WARBLERPAW**

 **PINEHEART** — brown-and-white tom  
 **APPRENTICE, RIPPLEPAW**

 **DUSKBREEZE** — black tom with yellow eyes

 **WOLFSTORM** — big, pale gray-and-white tom  
 **APPRENTICE, FURLEDPAW**

 **PETALFROST** — ginger-and-white she-cat

 **LITTLEWHISKER** — mottled brown tom with short whiskers

 **MARIGOLDFUR** — golden-brown tabby she-cat

 **WHITEFLOWER** — white she-cat with green eyes

 **CARDINALFLIGHT** — fiery ginger tom with green eyes

 **DRIFTINGWIND** — gray-and-white tabby she-cat

 **APPRENTICES** (over six moons old, in training to become warriors)

 **RIPPLEPAW** — dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

 **FURLEDPAW** — dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes

 **WARBLERPAW** — golden-brown tabby tom

 **QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

 **FALLOWFEATHER** — dusty brown pelt, blue eyes, mother to Duskbreeze's kits: Mintkit (dark gray tom), Foxkit (ginger she-cat), and Darkkit (white tom with a flash of black on his throat)

 **FERNSHADE** — pale gray queen with bright green eyes, mother to Pineheart's kit: Willowkit (white she-cat with green eyes

 **ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

 **GORSEJAW** — black tom with sharp teeth

 **MILKTAIL** — cream-furred tom with blue eyes

 **PANSYTAIL** — dark ginger she-cat

 **…**

 **HAWKCLAN**

 **LEADER** **FLINTSTAR** — dark gray tabby tom

 **DEPUTY** **DEWFOOT** — black-and-white tom with yellow eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT** **DUCKLINGTAIL** — golden-brown tabby tom with a stumpy tail

 **WARRIORS**

 **MINNOWSTEP** — short-legged mottled brown tom  
 **APPRENTICE, BRANCHPAW**

 **DUSTTAIL** — pale brown tabby tom

 **LEOPARDBELLY** — mottled brown tom with white paws  
 **APPRENTICE, HOLLYPAW**

 **STORKWING** — white tom with green eyes

 **ACORNWHISKER** — dark brown-and-white tabby tom

 **BRISTLEPELT** — thick-furred black tom

 **BLAZECLAW** — ginger tabby tom

 **POPPYPELT** — tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **APPRENTICES**

 **BRANCHPAW** — long-legged golden-brown tabby tom

 **HOLLYPAW** — tortoiseshell she-cat

 **QUEENS**

 **SILVERSTRIPE** — silver-gray tabby queen

 **APPLEFALL** — dark brown with yellow eyes

 **HALFEAR** — white queen with shredded ears

 **ELDERS**

 **WASPFANG** — golden-brown tom with darker stripes

 **TANGLETAIL** — long-furred black tom

 **…**

 **OWLCLAN**

 **LEADER** **BEECHSTAR** — cream-furred tom

 **DEPUTY** **CRAGPELT** — black-and-white tabby tom with green eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT** **DOWNFEATHER** — fluffy, mottled, speckled gray tom with blue eyes

 **WARRIORS**

 **SAGEFUR** — ginger she-cat

 **LARCHPELT** — dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
 **APPRENTICE, LILYPAW**

 **MOOSECLAW** — big, dark brown tabby tom  
 **APPRENTICE, SNOWPAW**

 **PINECONETAIL** — dark brown tabby she-cat with a fluffy tail  
 **APPRENTICE, BUSHYPAW**

 **ELKLEAP** — white tom with brown flecks

 **APPRENTICES**

 **BUSHYPAW** — reddish-brown tom with green eyes

 **LILYPAW** — cream-furred she-cat

 **SNOWPAW** — small white tom

 **QUEENS**

 **PRIMROSEFUR** — golden-brown queen with green eyes

 **ELDERS**

 **RYEFROST** — dark brown tabby tom

 **…**

 **HERONCLAN**

 **LEADER** **SPECKLESTAR** — flecked brown tom with amber eyes

 **DEPUTY** **BATWING** — dark brown tabby tom with large ears  
 **APPRENTICE, CLOUDYPAW**

 **MEDICINE CAT** **SQUIRRELNOSE** — pale brown tom

 **WARRIORS**

 **SPIDERHEART** — silver-gray tabby tom

 **OLIVEWHISKER** — dark brown tabby she-cat  
 **APPRENTICE, BEARPAW**

 **YELLOWBIRD** — golden-brown tom with blue eyes

 **THRUSHFEATHER** — gray-and-white tom  
 **APPRENTICE, WHISKERPAW**

 **APPRENTICES**

 **CLOUDYPAW** — white-and-gray tom

 **BEARPAW** — dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **WHISKERPAW** — black tom

 **QUEENS**

 **MISTYTAIL** — ash-gray tabby

 **BRIGHTEYES** — white she-cat with round, green eyes

 **ELDERS**

 **BOULDERTOOTH** — dark gray tabby tom

 **BLIZZARDPELT** — very pale gray tom

 **HENWING** — plump white she-cat

 **BLACKLEAF** — jet black she-cat with blue eyes

 **…**

 **PROLOGUE**

 _Wind carried in heavy snow and_ dropped it on the forest. The trees rattled and cracked as they were weighed down. A sheet of ice began to form on the Giant River, and the stones began slippery and unstable.

"Looks like it'll be a bad leafbare."

The clouds were dark gray and hung low. From their sitting spot, two FinchClan cats looked across the valley. On the other side, those clouds hid another set of towering mountains.

"FinchClan will remain strong." Lavenderstar wasn't new to the leafbares this forest brought. She knew it would be difficult to come through with the same amount of warriors the Clan had now. But she wouldn't give up hope.

"I fear more threats from HawkClan." Honeyspeck curled her tail around her white paws. She ducked down, shivering as her belly touched the cold Meeting Rock. Her whiskers twitched; the tiny waterfall that ran from the rock was now a line of glistening ice. "They'll want to come into our territory for food."

"Prey won't be easy to come by here. They'll have better luck hunting in OwlClan's trees." Lavenderstar ruffled her pelt. "We'll have our own shortages to deal with."

"Let's see how well they deal with being turned away." Honeyspeck gave a sigh. Her breath turned into a cloud before her. "I think I mostly fear for the elders this season. Poor Gorsejaw is getting a cough. My herbs won't grow properly in this weather." A wave of silence fell over the two cats. Their ears pricked forward as a loud, hacking cough rumbled from the elders' den. The medicine cat shook her head. "I'll have to move him to my den soon," she mumbled.

The leader flicked her tail against the other she-cat's flank. "Don't worry. You're a gifted medicine cat. You'll know what to do."

"Thanks, Lavenderstar." Honeyspeck purred gratefully.

The snow began to come slower. Honeyspeck lifted her head to the sky, her eyes wide with curiosity. A single snowflake fell gently from the gray clouds and landed softly on the tip of her nose. The medicine cat studied it in awe; it wasn't melting! She gave a small gasp.

"Is something wrong, Honeyspeck?" Lavenderstar meowed.

"I-I think it's an omen." she replied in shock.

"An omen? About what?" the leader asked.

"StarClan sent it! It's an omen about —" she stopped, turning her attention towards the silent nursery nestled under the upturned roots of an old oak tree. Lavenderstar tried to follow her gaze, but had no idea what she was looking at.

" _About what_?" the gray cat pressed once more.

Honeyspeck answered in a whisper, "Willowkit."


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

…

 _Willowkit had never been so excited_ before. She wriggled beside of Fernshade, who was drawing her rough tongue against the kit's head and down her back.

"When's Pineheart coming?" the white she-kit meowed impatiently.

Fernshade glanced outside. The snow had stopped falling earlier that day. FinchClan's camp was now fully covered. "It won't be long. He had to take Ripplepaw out to train, remember? Your father has other duties to tend to before he can take you to the Climbing Tree."

Willowkit gave a groan before bounding towards the mouth of the nursery. She was so excited to climb her first tree! _If I do good, maybe I can finally become an apprentice!_ she thought to herself. "I don't see him anywhere," she then muttered.

"Other duties, Willowkit." her mother repeated. "Be patient."

"But I want to be an apprentice now!" Willowkit wailed. She faced Fernshade. "I can't be one unless I climb that tree!"

"I couldn't climb the Climbing Tree until I was seven moons old." said the other nursery queen Fallowfeather. She had given birth to three kits nearly four sunrises ago. This wasn't her first litter, and perhaps it wouldn't be her last.

Fallowfeather curled her tail around her suckling kits. There were two toms and a little she-kit. Darkkit, the eldest and biggest, climbed over his siblings to get a better spot beneath Fallowfeather's underbelly.

"How did you manage to wait that long?" Willowkit asked in perplexion.

"I don't know. I was too scared to be up that high, but I knew that a true FinchClan warrior wouldn't be scared. I practiced until I finally managed to do it alongside Duskbreeze." She leaned over her kits and began to lap at their fluffy pelts. "Good luck, Willowkit."

Willowkit shivered with anticipation. She looked outside once more. She spotted the Meeting Rock where Lavenderstar's gray pelt ruffled in the cold breeze. Beside of the leader, her mate Fogpelt shared tongues with her. Willowkit wrinkled her nose at this affection. Shaking her head, she flitted her gaze towards another area of the camp.

Now she was staring at the medicine den. It was a cave that had been carved out by a stream many season ago. A tiny waterfall usually trickled overtop of it and fell into the creek that wound through the camp, but it was frozen over. Honeyspeck was shuffling about outside. Willowkit cocked her head, wondering what the medicine cat was doing. Before she could figure it out, something else caught her attention.

Something rustled through the protective brush around the camp. A group of warriors dispersed. Some of them carried small morsels of prey. Other were empty-jawed.

 _How come there's no prey with them?_

Just then Fernshade nudged her kit's shoulder. "Pineheart is back."

Her father padded towards the nursery. Snow dusted his coat. His whiskers appeared to be frosted. Willowkit suddenly wanted to stay in the warmth of the nursery. "Good evening, Willowkit. Are you ready?"

"Mhm!" Willowkit looked back at Fernshade. The queen dipped her head approvingly.

"Good luck, and be careful." Fernshade brushed against her daughter's side.

Willowkit bounded outside. Pineheart purred in amusement. "Excited are you?"

"If I do this, I can become an apprentice!" she meowed.

"Trust in yourself, Willowkit." Pineheart said. His eyes glowed with pride and affection.

Willowkit saw several pelts wrestling beneath the bare branches of a large oak tree a few fox-lengths away. It was Furledpaw, Warblerpaw, and Ripplepaw — the three apprentices. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she thought about finally having friends. She had been the only kit in the nursery the whole time up until Fallowfeather had her kits. It was extremely lonely at times. She couldn't wait to be with the other apprentices!

Pineheart led Willowkit out of camp. She had never been past the barrier before. The forest was quiet and fresh snow glistened in the sunlight. Pawprints from the patrols were littering the ground. She could see exactly where her Clanmates had stepped.

They walked past a small stream. It was moving quickly here. The ice couldn't possibly form on top of that. Brown leaves swirled in circles on the surface. Speckled fish swam within the currents.

There were three rocks that stretched from one side of the stream to the other. Pineheart climbed up one. He swished his tail in a gesturing way. Willowkit joined his side.

"One day you'll follow this stream to go to Gatherings. The Gathering Stone is a little ways down where the stream turns into a river. But for now, look ahead. You see that pine tree? That's the Climbing Tree. We're no longer in FinchClan territory. This area is shared by all the Clans, so each of us has equal rights to the Climbing Tree." Pineheart said. Now that she thought about it, Willowkit couldn't smell FinchClan anymore. She hadn't even noticed they left their territory; she was just too excited!

A brown tabby tom stepped out of the forest on the other side of the stream. Behind him, four kits scrambled at his paws. Willowkit felt Pineheart bristle next to her.

"HawkClanners. Stay to yourself, okay, Willowkit? They don't tolerate much."

"Are they going to train too?" Willow wondered.

"I'd imagine so." Pineheart nudged Willowkit towards the other stone. They hopped across the stream. The HawkClan tabby saw them coming. His eyes narrowed and he lashed his tail irritably.

"What's a cat got to do to have this tree to himself?" he huffed.

Pineheart cautiously crossed over the stony bank. "We share the Climbing Tree. Are these your kits, Dusttail?"

Dusttail rolled his eyes. "Of course. I'm not watching any other cat's kits."

Willowkit examined the HawkClan kits. One was white, like her. The other brown. And lastly, two of them were identical ginger tabbies. None of them even sent her a single glance. Her eyes flitted away from them and back towards the warriors.

"Who's the mother?" Pineheart asked curiously.

"Halfear." Dusttail muttered curtly.

Pineheart nodded. "Fernshade had ours. This is Willowkit."

"H-hello," Willowkit mewed. She felt Dusttail's shadow creep over her.

"Small, isn't she?" he murmured. "You expect a flea-sized kitty to climb a tree?"

Willowkit bristled. How dare this warrior speak about her like that? Pineheart shoved in front of her, shooing Dusttail away. "Stay away from my daughter." he commanded hotly. "She'll be a better warrior than all of your kits combined."

"Out of all litters this season, my kits are the strongest. And look, they're much bigger than Willowkit." He glanced over his shoulder at his sons. They peered up at their father, unsure of what to make of the situation.

Pineheart grunted, "Watch. Willowkit will be the first to climb the tree."

Upon hearing that, Willowkit gasped.

"Prove it." Dusttail hissed.

Pineheart narrowed his eyes and nudged Willowkit towards the base of the pine. She craned her neck to stare up the slippery trunk. Her vision grew spotty and she felt lightheaded. Her father stood tall next to her.

"All you have to do is crouch, jump, and catch the bark with your claws. Like this." Pineheart lowered himself and wriggled his haunches. He leaped up and sank his claws into the tree. His tail dangled just above the she-kit's head.

From a few tail-lengths away, Dusttail cackled, "You jump like a locust!"

Pineheart tried to ignore the HawkClanner's rude comment. However, Willowkit could hear him grumbling something to himself. "Now you try, Willowkit," he said.

"Er. . .alright." The white cat tried to mimic Pineheart's movements. She crouched and wriggled. Her little claws came unsheathed. She inhaled deeply and jumped as she exhaled. The bark was hard and cold under her paws. She scrambled to get a better grip. Finally, her claws sank into the side. "Did I do that right?"

"Try to come up a little further." Pineheart sighed.

Willowkit looked down. She realized that her hindpaws were still touching the ground.

"You're right, Pineheart," Dusttail yowled, "she's not a flea! She can't jump nearly as high as one."

"Leave my kit alone!" Pineheart hissed. He flicked his tail against her nose. "Come on, try again."

Willowkit sank down. She tried to ignore the harsh words that came from Dusttail's direction. Other voices joined in. _Great! Now his kits are making fun of me! I gotta do this now!_ Willowkit jumped higher this time. She struggled to keep herself up.

"Fantastic!" Her father sighed in relief. "Now to climb higher, you push up with your hindpaws and catch the trunk with your forepaws." He demonstrated once more, climbing even higher until he reached the first of many bulky branches.

"O-Okay." Willowkit began to follow Pineheart's instructions. But as she went to move her forepaws, she slipped. The kit let out a wail as she slid down the tree. Luckily, her paws caught her. She tossed her head downwards to see how far below the ground was. A wave of dizziness fell over her. The rocky earth was so far away! She felt ill.

"What's keeping you?" Pineheart was growing impatient. He sat on the limb and lashed his tail, daring Dusttail to say something else.

"Pineheart, I can't do this." Willowkit squeaked. "It's too high!"

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Dusttail retorted.

"It's not high, Willowkit. I promise. Just come on!" He leaned over the edge of the branch. "Just a little ways to go!"

Willowkit breathed heavily. She stayed in place, fearing that if she moved, she'd fall. She squeezed her eyes shut as she slid downwards slowly until her haunches tapped the bank below. Her ears flattened when she heard Pineheart growl in frustration.

"I'm sorry!" she cried. "I'm just not ready!" Willowkit turned on her paws and dashed back to camp.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

…

" _Come back, Willowkit!" Pineheart yowled. He_ sped after her.

"No!" Following the still-fresh scents she and her father left on their way over the she-kit quickly stumbled through the forest. Camp was only a few bounds ahead but it seemed so far away. Her little paws began to ache. Due to the thick snow she had to leap with every pawstep.

She was sure her pads were tearing from the cold. Willowkit skidded into camp and stopped herself just before she ran into Fernshade, who was carrying a squirrel back to Fallowfeather. She dropped the prey upon seeing her kit's state.

"Willowkit! What's wrong?" she asked frantically. "Where is Pineheart?"

"I-I got s-scared and I-I l-left the Climbing Tree." Willowkit winced. She didn't want to admit this. A wave of embarrassment crashed over her like river currents.

Pineheart slid through the gorse entrance a few moments later. "Willowkit, you can't run away like that. StarClan only knows what could've happened to you."

"I'm sorry, Pineheart." Willowkit ducked her head shamefully.

"How will you ever be an apprentice if you can't climb?" he murmured. His words caused the she-kit's eyes to water. She buried her face deep into her queen's chest fur.

"She's not ready, Pineheart." Fernshade said with a gentleness that felt almost too unreal. With a drawn-out sigh she added, "Just leave her be. Come on." Pineheart padded away and the two females entered the nursery. Fernshade dropped the squirrel off to Fallowfeather, then curled up in their shared nest. Willowkit squeezed in next to her. She hadn't realized how tight the fit was until then.

"How did it go, Willowkit?" Fallowfeather meowed.

"It didn't," the white kit asked.

"Oh, that's too bad. Well, you can always try again!"

"I guess so," Willowkit mewed in a whisper.

Fallowfeather was quiet for a moment, then purred, "Hey, want to come see something?"

Willowkit's whiskers twitched curiously. She rose from the feather-lined nest and went over to the other queen. The tiny sound of suckling kits grew a bit louder now. Fallowfeather unraveled her tail, revealing three plump balls of fur next to her underbelly. Willowkit examined them wistfully.

"Are they healthy?" she asked.

"I believe so. Honeyspeck checks on them every other day. She hasn't said anything bad about them yet." Fallowfeather groomed the top of the biggest kit's head. It was a bulky white tom.

"Darkkit?" Willowkit looked into Fallowfeather's large blue eyes.

The brown she-cat dipped her head. "That's his name."

"But he's white." the kit murmured. "Don't you think you should've named him Whitekit?"

"Willowkit!" Fernshade corrected from behind. Fallowfeather purred in amusement.

"He's called Darkkit because of the patch of black on his throat. You can't see it because he's facing me." She tucked her kits closer as a draft swept in from outside. The nursery was dusted with snow for a few moments before it melted from the warmth.

A shiver rolled down Willowkit's spine.

"Come, Willowkit. Let's get to bed." Fernshade said. Willowkit lumbered over to her mother and fell into the nest. Uncomfortably pressed into the gray queen, she forced her eyes shut. She wondered where she'd be right now if she had only just climbed that tree.

 _I'll bet those HawkClan kits have been made apprentices! This is so unfair._

Willowkit tossed and turned in her nest. She couldn't sleep. Her mind was still intent on climbing. Every other cat in FinchClan had done it. Why was it so difficult for her?

It was then she made up her mind. Her eyes fluttered open. It was still dark outside. She glanced over at Fernshade, who was softly snoring. Willowkit hauled herself out of the nest.

With the warmth of her mother gone the kit shivered. _Soon I'll be sleeping alone in the apprentices' den, so I guess I'll have to get used to the cold._

Careful as to not wake her denmates the she-kit slipped outside in silence.

 _Just you all wait! I'll climb that tree tonight and when I come back and tell you all, Lavenderstar will have to make an apprentice!_ Her mind raced and wandered. Her paws guided her across camp, sneaking past the other dens. As she passed the abandoned badger hole where the warriors slept, she caught a small whiff of Pineheart's scent.

"I'll make you proud," she promised inaudibly.

Willowkit padded into the forest. She realized that leaving camp was almost too easy.

Raising her chin, she opened her jaws to allow the familiar forest-y scents to reach the glands on the roof of her mouth. Now she could follow her own path through the snowy woods.

This place was much different at night. It brought senses of fear and wander in Willowkit's mind. She didn't know what lurked behind the frosted bracken or the frozen trees. She climbed over the edge of a hill and looked out to the clearing. FinchClan's smell was gone.

A tall pine reached for the clouds across the river. Willowkit spotted the trodden snow where Dusttail had come out earlier that evening. She climbed across the stepping stones and found herself halting on the other side.

Willowkit stared up at the towering Climbing Tree. It mocked her.

Claw marks from many cats scarred its bark. She wondered how many of these were new and how many were old. How many successful climbers did this before her?

Pineheart's instructions echoed in her head as she wrapped her paws around it. It was frigid and the cold burned her paws. Willowkit took a deep breath before wiggling her haunches and forcing herself upwards.

Her claws searched for a good grip. When that was found she pushed up. Excitement bubbled inside of Willowkit. She was climbing! Her eyes fell beneath her. She stared down at the ground far below.

She swallowed her nervousness and fright. She shoved away all dark thoughts. There was no way anything was getting in the way of her success now.

Willowkit lifted herself up even more. She only had a little ways to go before she reached the top. Her right forepaw reached for a twig and it broke as soon as she had pulled on it. Suddenly, Willowkit slipped!

She was sent spiraling downwards. The ground grew closer and the tree trunk whizzed past her face. "Help me!" she screamed, although she didn't know if anyone could hear her over the groaning wind that dragged her closer to the stone below.

A sharp shock went from her face all the way down to her tail as she struck the ground. Something buzzed in her ears. She wanted to lift her paws and swat at whatever it was, but her limbs were as heavy as stone.

Willowkit couldn't move. She had never felt such pain before. Weak mews left her broken body as she cried out for Pineheart and Fernshade. Oh, how she wished she were still cuddled up with her queen!

Black patches filled her vision as she grew warmer. Blood pooled in her mouth. The back of her head where she had hit the rocks felt fuzzy. Willowkit was plunged into darkness.

When she opened her eyes again she saw a figure standing over her. Dim light flickered behind them which told Willowkit it was dawn. Different shapes moved in and out, causing her to feel nauseous.

"Kit! Kit, can you hear me?" she heard a voice wail close to her ears. She didn't know who this cat was. She just wanted Fernshade.

"She's from FinchClan," came another voice. It was a she-cat this time.

"We need to get her back to her Clan!" said the first.

"Ours is closer. Let's take her home and I'll tell Flintstar to send the message to FinchClan."

 _No! I don't want to go with you! I want Fernshade!_ Willowkit was lifted from the cold ground. This sudden movement made her head hurt even worse. She just wanted the pain to go away.

"You'll be safe with us," whispered the she-cat. "We'll take care of you."

Willowkit's body swayed back and forth as the unknown warriors padded into the forest. They were careful with her. She could feel the warm breath of the she-cat on her scruff, throwing her into unconsciousness.

The scent of herbs drew her awake. Willowkit could now smell Honeyspeck and —

"Fernshade!" Willowkit yowled. She sat up and dizziness flooded her.

"Oh no, dear, lay back down." Honeyspeck meowed. She nudged the kit back into the nest. "Here, I've got some herbs for you."

Willowkit turned her head away from the medicine cat. She turned to Fernshade and Pineheart. The tom had a look of pure fear in his eyes.

"My poor little Willowkit. . ." Fernshade murmured. "Whatever happened to you?"

"I climbed the tree," Willowkit replied hollowly. She didn't feel like she did. Her memory was ruffled.

Pineheart's expression turned to guilt. He shook his head and ran from the medicine den. Willowkit's ears flattened against her skull.

"We thought you were dead. Poppypelt and Storkwing took you to Ducklingtail in HawkClan, and then brought you here when we found out that they had found you by the tree." Fernshade said.

"I climbed it," Willowkit meowed once more.

"Willowkit," Honeyspeck sighed as she padded over, herbs cupped in against her chest, "no amount of tree climbing is worth risking your safety. You struck your head and have severe injuries to your legs and back. I'm afraid you won't become a warrior."

Willowkit fell silent. Her head shook in disbelief. Her body trembled with pain and anger. Fernshade forced her to lay down.

"It's not fair!" she wailed.

"Rest." Fernshade commanded sharply.

Willowkit stared up at her mother. The back of her head began to ache again. Honeyspeck laid something in her mouth. She recoiled at the taste. "Poppy and thyme." Honeyspeck purred. "It will help you sleep.

Willowkit was unable to fight back. She couldn't fight anything anymore. Fernshade curled around and groomed her sore body. The kit's eyes fell shut.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for all of the feedback so far! I appreciate everyone taking the time to read this story.**_

…

 **CHAPTER 3**

…

 _Lavenderstar was settled on her ledge,_ which jutted out from the leader's den above the Meeting Rock. It was night and it was cold. But she had other things on her mind than freezing to death. Her eyes flitted down towards the medicine den.

She watched as Fernshade moved inside. The pale gray queen curled around a limp kit. Poor Willowkit had been asleep for days. Her body was crippled and broken. Her forepaw was raw and twisted from where she had landed on top of it. She had been out in the cold for too long the night she fell from the Climbing Tree, so frostbite had claimed her ear and tail tips.

That wasn't even the end of it. Honeyspeck said her worst injuries were internal. How damaged would her mind be? Would she ever be the same playful kit?

Lavenderstar's ears flicked as a pair of delicate pawsteps padded next to her. She turned, seeing her beloved medicine cat sitting with her tail curled around her white paws.

"Such a shame," the leader meowed solemnly. "Her parents are fine warriors. She would've made one too."

"She's not dead, Lavenderstar." Honeyspeck replied.

"Is she in pain?"

Honeyspeck lifted a small paw to her muzzle and swept it across her nose. "No. I gave her the last of my thyme and poppy. It should last for a while. She's in a deep sleep right now."

Lavenderstar was silent for a few moments. Pineheart darted across the dark clearing and slipped into the cluster of ferns that made up the medicine den. She gave a drawn out sigh. "Is this the omen StarClan sent? Were they warning us that this young kit will be crippled forever?"

"No. This is merely the beginning."

Lavenderstar closed her eyes. "They'd better have a good reason as to why they destroyed her chances of ever becoming a warrior. She can't hunt or fight with those wounds. Did you say she had a head injury?"

"She's been seizing." Honeyspeck murmured. "I'm always able to get her under control but I fear that she will always have these jolts."

"What do you suppose we should do with her when she heals?"

Honeyspeck's eyes lit up with excitement at the question. "She can become my apprentice! I could use the help."

Lavenderstar dipped her head. "Then it's so." She turned her attention towards the medicine den. "Willowkit is to become a medicine cat."

…

"Can you bring me a squirrel?" Willowkit meowed as Fernshade headed outside.

"If there is one." the queen mumbled. In the days that Willowkit had begun her recovery, more snow had fallen. Prey was becoming a treat over a meal. The she-kit squeezed her eyes shut as hunger roared deep in her belly.

Honeyspeck backed out of the crevice in the side of the soil den where her herbs were stored neatly. "How're you feeling?" she mewed.

"I'm okay. My leg is sore. But can I go outside today, please?" Willowkit stared at Honeyspeck with plead in her big eyes.

"I don't know." The tabby tortoiseshell peeked through tendrils of ivy. "There's a lot more snow on the ground. It wouldn't feel good on your paws."

"But Honeyspeck," Willowkit groaned, "I'm tired of laying around in here!"

"I know you are. But I don't want to risk hurting you further." Honeyspeck swished her fluffy tail.

"It'll help me a lot if I exercise." Willowkit pressed.

Honeyspeck thought about it for a moment, then added hesitantly, "If you let me stick closeby you can probably go a little ways out."

Willowkit purred cheerfully. "Thank you!"

Just then Fernshade returned. Her jaws were empty. "I'm sorry, Willowkit. There wasn't anything in the fresh-kill mound. Maybe the patrol will bring something back."

"It's alright. Hey! Honeyspeck said I can go out for a little bit!"

Fernshade turned to Honeyspeck swiftly. "Is that a good idea?" she demanded. "I don't think she's ready."

Willowkit frowned, remembering what she had said a moon before when she fell from the tree. She wasn't about to let something discourage her like that again. "I am ready." she stated.

"Last time you said that," Fernshade meowed as she turned away from Willowkit, "you fell out of a tree."

"We're going to escort her. She'll be okay. She can't stay in here forever." The medicine cat padded over to the white kit. She nudged her to her paws. Willowkit nearly collapsed; she hadn't quite found her balance just yet. She had been doing a few small walking exercises, but her excitement was rushing over her, causing her to forget how to move.

Honeyspeck allowed Willowkit to lean on her. The tortoiseshell guided her from the old nest towards the exit of the den.

"I can walk from here. Thanks, Honeyspeck." Willowkit wobbled outside. Sure enough, the entirety of FinchClan was covered in snow. She couldn't hear the stream. It must've frozen over. Sleepy trees twisted over white-capped dens. Some warriors were working on insulating the roofs to keep the heat in for leafbare. Darkkit and Foxkit were wrestling each other in the clearing while Mintkit watched from the nursery. His face was sunken and his sides were hollow. He must've been ill. Fallowfeather hovered over him, giving his head long licks. Cardinalflight was sharing tongues with his littermates Driftingwind and Whiteflower on a thick, low-hanging pine limb. Duskbreeze was heading over to Fallowfeather. A small mouse dangled from his teeth.

Furledpaw and Warblerpaw were digging in a mound of snow by a gorse bush. Willowkit twitched her whiskers curiously. "What're they doing?" she asked Fernshade.

Fernshade glanced at the toms. Her tail flicked. "Digging the elders a bigger hole. If it closes up too much they could die."

Willowkit blinked. She wasn't expecting an answer such as that.

Ripplepaw darted over to the toms. "You're digging wrong! You're kicking snow everywhere."

Furledpaw swatted at him. "I don't need you barking orders in my ears."

Willowkit rolled her eyes. She wasn't sure how well she could handle being the only she-cat in the apprentices' den.

"Well good morning to you, Willowkit!" Hazelshine greeted. She padded over from the warriors' den. "It's nice to see you're up and walking."

"Thank you." Willowkit dipped her head.

Hazelshine purred. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm okay. My leg hurts a little, but it's not bad." Her limbs only felt as if she had slept on them wrong. She wondered how long it would be until her foreleg stopped thudding.

Suddenly everything went black. Willowkit felt a shocked wail curl up in her, but she couldn't get it out. A series of shivers overcame her. She felt something cold strike her side; muffled voices filled her ears. But she couldn't see or understand what was happening.

And just as quickly as it had happened, it was over. When she opened her eyes she saw Fernshade and Honeyspeck standing over her.

"What was that all about?" Foxkit shrieked from a little ways away.

Duskbreeze led his kits away from the fiasco. Willowkit could see that more cats were gathering around her. She didn't want all of this attention. She tried to stand but Honeyspeck held her down.

"Get her inside!" Fernshade wailed. "I can't handle seeing this anymore!"

Hazelshine nudged Fernshade away. "Come on, let's go calm down. You can see her later." The she-cats pushed through the crowd.

"No, wait! Fernshade come back!" Willowkit reached out for her queen.

"Let's go, Willowkit." Honeyspeck lifted the kit's front half off of the ground. Her sharp teeth stung Willowkit's already-sore scruff.

"What a waste of a warrior," Littlewhisker whispered to Petalfrost.

"She'll never be better," said Cardinalflight.

Other cats joined in. Willowkit felt sick to her belly. She avoided the staring eyes of each cat she was dragged past. Relief fell over her when Honeyspeck helped her into her nest.

"Are you comfortable?" Honeyspeck asked as she headed for the herb storage.

"Yes," the kit mewled weakly. "What happened to me?"

"That is a part of you. You will learn to control it." The tortoiseshell began to prepare a medicine.

Willowkit shook her head. "A part of me? I'm stuck with this forever? I'll never be able to do anything! I can't hunt or fight! It's not fair!"

Honeyspeck padded over. She touched her soft nose to the kit's ear. "You have a different path, Willowkit. Whether you wish to follow it or not is up to you."

"Are you telling me I have to be a _medicine cat_?" The shock in her voice was strong.

"There's nothing wrong with being a medicine cat." Honeyspeck mumbled. "But no, you don't have to be anything. But you most certainly will never be a warrior. You can be a kit for the rest of your life, or go live in the elders' den."

Willowkit stared deeply at the medicine cat. She sighed. Guilt and irritance made the blood in her ears boil. She tossed her head down and buried her face in her long-furred tail.

"I will just stay here forever!"


	5. Chapter 4

_**I rewrote chapter four because I wasn't happy with the result of the original. I hope you all find this one to be more suiting.**_

 **CHAPTER 4**

…

" _So she'll never become a warrior?"_ Pineheart asked in desperation. He had come by later in the evening after his patrol. They hadn't caught much but he brought his kit a full bluegill. Willowkit eagerly chewed on the tail and listened quietly as the older cats spoke.

"Her leg and head are damaged." Honeyspeck meowed. She shook her head. "Her back has gotten better since we started those exercises, but even that's still wrenched. If she ever even tried to fight or hunt, she could hurt herself even more."

"Keep exercising her, then. Keep her here until she gets better." Willowkit could hear the frustration in her father's voice. He was panicked and scared. Her ears flattened. Would he only love her if she was a warrior? She was still unsure about becoming a medicine cat, but if Pineheart and Fernshade wouldn't love her anymore she didn't want to do it at all.

Honeyspeck's amber eyes narrowed. "You are being ridiculous. She will _never_ be a warrior. Lavenderstar has already decided that when she can limp long distances, Willowkit will travel with me to Starlit Place to receive her medicine cat apprentice name."

Willowkit frowned. Her fate had already been decided for her.

"That's not fair!" Pineheart hissed.

"Not fair to her," Honeyspeck shot back, "or to you?"

The brown-and-white tom lashed his tail, looking away from the she-cats. He couldn't find the words to speak. It was as if his tongue had thickened in his mouth. Willowkit wanted nothing more than to comfort him. But she knew nothing would make him happier than her being a warrior.

"Good night, Willowkit." Pineheart mumbled. When he left the den Honeyspeck turned to Willowkit.

"Is he mad at me?" Willowkit mewed gloomily.

"No," Honeyspeck sighed. "I believe he's mad at himself. Just give him time. He'll come around." She glanced outside. Specks of snow fell from the night-black sky. "It'll be a really cold one tonight," she added. "I'll fetch an elder to watch over you tonight. I don't want you to get sick."

"Thanks," Willowkit said as she dipped her head.

Honeyspeck went outside, leaving the white kit all alone. She felt hollow and weak. It truly felt as if her parents had given up on her. Fernshade hadn't come to see her after she seized earlier that day. Did she think she was dead? Her heart sank.

Willowkit's ears flicked at the sound of a scuffle coming from camp. She peeked through thorny tendrils and saw Furledpaw and Warblerpaw mock battling near their den. The big ginger tom raised up on his hindpaws and came crashing down on top of the smaller cat. They rolled around in the snow for a bit before Ripplepaw broke them up.

"That's enough. Let's get inside before the snow really starts to come down," the eldest apprentice meowed. He sounded very wise for being an apprentice. Another familiar frown plastered itself upon Willowkit's face. She wished she could've been down there playing with them. Had it not been for her messed up body she would've been a moon into her apprenticeship by now.

Honeyspeck padded back inside a few moments later. Behind her, Pansytail shuffled in slowly. Her stiff legs shook with each step. Her whiskers were twisted and her ginger pelt was dull. Surprisingly so, she was the youngest elder in the whole den.

Willowkit shared a good relationship with Pansytail. In the few days following the accident the former queen sat with Willowkit night after night. She kept her warm and comfortable until the kit woke up.

"Hello," Pansytail purred. "How are you doing, youngster? That was quite the scare you gave us all today."

Willowkit felt her ears grow hot with embarrassment.

"I'm alright," she meowed. "How are your joints?"

Pansytail chuckled. "Still sore. I'm old."

Honeyspeck smiled softly. "Goodnight, you two. Sleep well. And thanks for staying with her, Pansytail."

"Oh, anytime." Pansytail murmured. "I remember when I sat with you and Wolfstorm while Blossomwhisker was fighting her whitecough. You never wanted to sleep. I always had to tell you stories so you'd settle down."

Honeyspeck shifted with discomfort. "Right. Well, you two get some rest."

"Goodnight," Willowkit mewed. The medicine cat flicked her tail-tip. She slithered into the ivy vines that covered her nest. All medicine cats slept beneath stacked stones in the corner, separated from ill cats.

" _A sick medicine cat is a danger to the Clan,_ " Honeyspeck had told her before.

Willowkit rested her head between her paws. Her companion curled around her. She was very thankful for the company. Nobody visited her much; Fernshade had said that she shouldn't interact with other cats until she was better. She needed rest.

Pansytail laid her chin on the white kit's scruff. Willowkit sighed in content. Her eyes drifted shut.

Reeds brushed against her snowy pelt. Willowkit padded through the darkness. Her eyes darted all around, taking in her surroundings. She wasn't quite sure where she was. Sleepy trees swayed in a warm breeze. Stars shimmered in their leaves. She walked alongside a winding stream with the clearest water ever seen.

She stopped. The delicious scent of squirrel was in the air. Willowkit felt her belly lurch with hunger. Licking her jaws, she decided to follow the trail. It led her deeper into the forest.

Up ahead a ginger squirrel was rummaging through soil. It was searching for acorns. And it was oblivious to the danger behind it.

Willowkit crept forward with her eyes focused on her prey. She wiggled her haunches and leaped. The squirrel had no time to react for Willowkit was on top of it. She killed it with a swift bite to the spine.

"Very well," said a voice from behind. Willowkit gasped and whipped around. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. It was a silver-gray tabby tom. He had stars in his fur and moons in his gaze. His face was gentle and youthful. He must've been a young warrior.

"Who are you?" the she-cat demanded.

"I'm Silverheart," he replied. "I was the medicine cat of FinchClan before Honeyspeck."

Willowkit blinked. "Am I in StarClan?" she asked with a small meow.

"A division of StarClan, yes. How'd you think you caught that squirrel without struggling? And how do you think you can walk?" Silverheart said. "I made this forest to talk to you. You can't come to StarClan until you become a medicine cat apprentice. But I wanted to share something with you."

Willowkit slunk towards the tom. She wasn't sure of what to make of it. Or him. "Talk to me about what?" she murmured.

Silverheart swished his tail. "Come and sit, little one." Willowkit, albeit hesitantly, did as she was told. The silver tom looked down at her. There was a spark of interest in his eyes. "Now, I know about the fall," he added with seriousness; his tail brushed against her side reassuringly when he saw her flinch, "and it was most unfortunate. But it set you up for greatness."

"How could that set me up to be anything? I'm crippled." Willowkit frowned and narrowed her eyes.

"You're worth more than you think. StarClan has great plans for you, Willowkit. Trust in yourself." Silverheart rose to his paws. He padded forward towards the sleepy forest. Turning his chin over his shoulder, he glanced at the kit once more. "I will be keeping watch over you."

Willowkit scrambled to her feet. "Where are you going?" she yowled as a crashing wind overtook the clearing. Silverheart merely closed his eyes and faded away.

Willowkit woke up on her back, staring up at the roof. Honeyspeck stood over her.

"It's about time you woke up," the tortoiseshell murmured. "You were mumbling in your sleep. I barely got any rest last night."

"Oh, sorry. I just dreamed of mice catching. I guess I was excited. Where's Pansytail?"

"She left after you fell asleep, and before you started talking to yourself. Anyways, come with me. Lavenderstar wants to speak to you." Honeyspeck padded out of the den.

Willowkit stood up slowly. There was pain in her legs again. A sigh escaped her. She missed last night's dream; at least her limbs worked while she slept. She limped outside. The crisp morning air instantly made her pelt ruffle.

She followed the medicine cat across camp. Lavenderstar was sharing tongues with Hazelshine beneath a snowy pine tree. Hazelshine was much taller than the leader. Even as they laid on the ground, Willowkit could easily tell that the brown deputy towered over her friend.

Hazelshine lifted her head, which had been buried in Lavenderstar's scruff.

"Should I go?" she said to the gray she-cat.

Lavenderstar dipped her head. "As much as I enjoy your company, I must speak with them alone."

"Very well." Hazelshine shook the frost from her pelt before she bounded off into the warriors' den.

Lavenderstar sat up. "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"Okay," Willowkit muttered. She shrugged.

"Let's go into my den," Lavenderstar meowed. She led the other she-cats up the Meeting Rock and into her cozy hole where she slept. It was well kept. On the wall were several claw marks. Willowkit eyed them, wondering why they were there.

Honeyspeck came up beside of her. "All of the leaders place their claw marks on there when they receive their names from StarClan. The freshest one belongs to Lavenderstar. Whoever becomes leader after her will place their mark next to it."

"Our cats have several traditions like this," Lavenderstar said. "Whenever you become a medicine cat, you'll press your paw into the mud in the Starlit Place to show that you are the newest medicine cat. Honeyspeck's paw is there, and so are ones from every cat before her."

Willowkit lifted her paw and examined the cracked pads. Her whiskers twitched. She set her paw back down and curled her tail around it. "What did you want me to speak to you about?"

Lavenderstar and Honeyspeck exchanged glances before the gray she-cat padded forward. "Little one, it is time you become an apprentice," Lavenderstar mewed. "You are well over six-moons-old. You need to earn your place in Clan instead of sitting around all day doing nothing."

"We need you to become a medicine cat apprentice," Honeyspeck added. "I'm aging, as any other cat. It's about time I had my own apprentice to train. You and I have gotten to know each other over the past couple moons. We'd make a great team."

Silverheart's words echoed in Willowkit's ears, " _StarClan has great plans for you._ " Her mouth felt dry and her throat was filled with sand. She took in a deep breath, preparing her answer.

But she couldn't say anything, for a screeching yowl pierced the air. The cats ran out of the den. Willowkit peered into the clearing. Her eyes widened upon seeing a bloodied Pineheart crouched over a limp body.

"Pineheart!" Willowkit squealed. Lavenderstar jumped down from her ledge and darted over to the warriors. Willowkit and Honeyspeck wobbled behind as best as they could.

"What has happened?" Lavenderstar demanded. By now, a gathering of Clanmates surrounded them. The brown-and-white warrior panted heavily.

Willowkit could see that he was standing over Ripplepaw, his apprentice. Her heart sank. His sides were shallowly rising up and down. His eyes were rolled back and his mouth hung wide open, filled with blood and snow.

"We were ambushed by HawkClan warriors near the river." Pineheart squeezed his eyes shut. "There's still a battle going on. I dragged Ripplepaw out of there. He was the first to be taken down by those beasts."

"Ripplepaw!" Fallowfeather's voice echoed over the rallied cats. The queen raced into the clearing and threw herself upon her son. Duskbreeze shoved through the crowd. He stared at his eldest kit. Willowkit could see his paws shaking. His eyes were sharp and full of hatred.

"How could you let this happen?" he yowled at Pineheart. The other tom flattened his ears against his skull and turned away with guilt.

"Duskbreeze," Lavenderstar hissed.

"If my son dies, his blood will be on Pineheart's paws!"

"Duskbreeze!" Lavenderstar snarled once more. "Pull yourself together and take more warriors down to the river. Help the others as much as you can. Honeyspeck and Willowkit will take care of him."

The black tom lashed his tail. "FinchClan, forward!" he shouted. The strong warriors bolted out of camp.

Honeyspeck swiftly turned to Willowkit. "Prepare to listen to everything I say. Ripplepaw is counting on us." she pressed.


End file.
